1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to retaining structures, particularly to a retaining structure used in servers.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical sliding mechanism of a server generally includes an inner rail, a middle rail, and an outer rail. The inner rail is mounted on the server, the outer rail is mounted to a support frame of the server, and the middle rail is mounted between the inner rail and the outer rail to extend the sliding distance of the sliding mechanism. However, in the conventional product configurations, the sliding mechanism is typically fixed to the server by some screws. Thus, it is difficult to fix or detach the sliding mechanism to or from the server without a tool, such as a screwdriver.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement in the art.